Mahou Shoujo Taisen - Symphonic Lyrics of Kaleidoscopic Lights
by The Hotblooded Author
Summary: A time traveler with a passionate heart tries to save the world that she once failed. But alone against the Noise, the remnants of the Book of Darkness's Defense Program and a Lesser Grail, she won't be victorious. A war needs armies, after all. Prisma Illya x Symphogear x Lyrical Nanoha fanfic
1. INTRO

_Mom always told me that a museum is supposed to be an archive of great works of days long gone._

 _That it was supposed to remind us..._

 _...No, to guide us._

 _To tell us what happened before within a specified duration of time._

 _To discourage us from trying to replicate the same thing down to the bone._

 _But what I was seeing..._

 _Was a mockery of that concept._

* * *

Two female figures stood facing each other. Their surrounding was a mixture of horror and wonder.

On one side, a girl with pink hair and blue eyes with her allies stood among a giant museum, stretching vertically towards infinity. It shines with the love and respect for all of it's artifacts that spanned for generations, as each one was placed in a glass case with golden frame with the love and care they deserved and more.

On the other side, a girl with white hair and green eyes lonely guards a gigantic series of opened vaults , winding endlessly into the voids above and below. It was desolate, dirty and grungy, the metal doors loose as if it was brutally pried open for the artifacts that was pouring out of each and every single door.

The border where the two realms touched fizzled with intense energy, repelling and attracting each other in a mad dance of power.

The two sides were conflicting, yet the same.

Endless Arms - The Everlasting Armory of Generations

"So... You're stealing all of my friend's weapons now?" The pink haired girl asked.

"It's not stealing if I own them. Or a version that doesn't belong here, at least." The white haired girl replied dryly, her eyes darted over to the other side, then darted back to her own body.

Her right arm was cladded in a battle gauntlet, identical to the one Hibiki Tachibana was wearing.

Her left arm was equipped with a nine-barreled machine gun, just like Chris Yukine's.

Her heels was armed with gigantic blades, mimicking those that belongs to Tsubasa Kazanari.

Her hands held monstrous versions of Raising Hearts and Bardiche, weapons that belong to Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa.

And on her chest...

Was a near-perfect copy of a Lesser Grail-an object that ties deeply into the existence of Illiyasviel von Einzbern

She was an amalgam of all of this timeline's best hope.

If she could find the meaning in irony again, certainly she would've laugh right now.

"It's not too late to quit all of this, you know? The worst punishment we can hand out is a noogie anyway, so you shouldn't be worried." The pink haired girl said, eyes still locked on to the "impostor"

"Why? You have nothing that I desire. Negotiations don't work with one side giving things for free."

The pink haired girl sighed "Welp. Violence it is. Girls, on my signal"

The group of female magical girls nodded.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"I DECLARE A..."

* * *

 **MAHOU SHOUJO TAISEN:**

 **LYRICAL SYMPHONY OF PRISMATIC LIGHTS**

* * *

 _ **Series list**_

 ** _Senki Zesshou Symphogear_**

 ** _(Season 1)_**

 ** _Fate/liner Prisma Illiya_**

 ** _(2wei)_**

 ** _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_**

 ** _(Battle of Aces)_**


	2. 1 Back to the not to distant future

_"Greetings, Chief Kazanari. I'm Miki Martinozzi of the Chrono Correction Force and I'll be working with your niece and her partner very soon. In fact, I'll start…7 minutes from now, after you guys stop pointing your weapons at me. Yes, , fist counts as weapons, especially yours."_

… _._

 _"Great job, girls! But Kanade, please stop leaving your back wide open. Tsu-chan and I can only cover so much ground."_

 _"Yeah? And who's carrying an ENTIRE gallery of Noble Phantasm instead of just a fragment like us Symphogear users?"_

 _"Kanade, please don't bring it up. You know Miki can't actually use any of them …"_

…

 _"So… what was that?"_

 _"Sorry Tsubasa, Kanade. That was Bazett. She collects those things called Class Cards."_

 _"W-Wait, she fights those things with her BARE HANDS?!"_

 _"Yeah… Kanade, can you cover up Tsubasa's eyes for me? I think she just got PTSD from looking at that Heroic Spirit's-OOOHH, that's gonna leave a mental mark…"_

…

 _"Thank you, Tsubasa-san, Miki-san and Kanade-san. Without your help, the Book of Darkness incident could've led to mass panics and even Counter Guardian intervention."_

 _"Aw, shucks! Don't be so formal, Testarossa! If anything, you guys provided even more help than we did! I won't mind meeting you guys again any day!"_

 _"…Well, without the monsters at least, and more duets"_

 _"M-Miki! You promised~!"_

…

 _"K-Kanade! Please, d-don't-"_

 _"TSUBASA! COUNTER GUARDIAN AT 12!"_

 _"KANADEEEEE!"_

 _"GODDAMN IT! TEMPESTASCU-"_

 _ ***SPLASH***_

 _"…M-Miki?"_

 _"Damn it… when I say…Counter Guardian at…12…it means…there's a fucking Counter Guardian…IN…FRONT…O-ARGH!"_

 _"D-Don't move, Miki, your wounds-"_

 _"Sorry, Tsu-chan… I fucked up and now we're all fuck…"_

 _"N-no…K-Kanade…M-Miki…it's all…my…"_

 _"Well… I know that I can't *COUGH* can't say sorry for shit…so…consider this my parting gift. VENTO…VELOCE!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Back to the not so distant future**

" **GAH!"** the pink haired girl jolted awake, her canine ears and tail stood alerted as if a threat was there. It was certainly a threat to her sanity, at least.

A couple years (from her perspective at least) had passed after she was forced to abandon that singularity. The memories seem to have different ideas, though. It never left. Every night, it keeps coming back, again and again, like it was mocking her.

Not that she can ever bring herself to actually try to forget them, that is. It was her failure, and it will have to live with her forever, so that she would never repeat them again.

"Huh, I'm one hell of a pussy, am I?" she muttered to herself, wiping some tears off her eyes. Her eternally messy short pink hair was a stark contrast to the light blue hue casted onto the room by the object above her…

 **Flonyard 0451. 31** **th** **Century, Next Sunday A.D**

 **Current Location: Chaldea Security Organization, Sol 2 Sector.**

 **World status: Administrated by the TSAB**

 **Main Chaldeas observation room.**

Her right ear twitched. The dog-like appendage usually twitches when she's either annoyed or if something was going to drastically alters a large portion of her life. Seeing that she apparently slept in while maintaining their base's Chaldeas, she guessed that it was going to be thing related to her next leyshift throwing her into a wild adventure... Or it could be the former, which makes more sense. She stood up, her lazily wagging tail betraying her cheerful tone.

"Another day of adventure and mysteries to be solved, which may or may not include rewriting history! Yay!"

People never suspect a thing, but behind those crazy antics and (questionably) lovable-rouge façade, Inazuma Mikhail Martinozzi was a woman with many sins that can never be rectify.

* * *

"... I'm not going to do the 'running fast enough to access second magic' experiment , y'know?" sitting right in front of Miki was Zelretch, the Second Sorcerer himself… but from a different timeline.

The old man merely chuckled "Nonsense, child. Your speed is impressive, but it's nowhere near what I need if I ever required that done. No, I'm here today because I have something for you."

Miki quickly eyed the door, planning on how to escape as fast as she can. Understandable, since Zelretch rarely, if ever, gives out anything for free with no string attached. But before she can finish the thought, he gave her a small photo that was laced with a low level mystery.

Miki cocked an eyebrow in confusion, before the sudden realization hit her "Sir, I appreciate the gesture, but I don't plan on starting an artifact chase. I hadn't even find a case for the last one I found. Beside, Bazett should be available in your timeline, is she n-"

"ZN-Dreist" The Dead Apostle said in a firm tone, making Miki's eyes go wide in surprise and dread. That codename was given to the vessel of the former director of Earth's first space Chaldeas and established its connection with the Time Space Administration Bureau.

Keyword being "former".

"No way… The Prime Director?!" She quickly grabbed the photo, which activated the mystery within it. It was a simple information transfer spell, used commonly to provide in-depth info on the target with one touch. Her hands was shaking lightly, fearful of what she saw.

Zelretch elaborated "He's traversing from worlds to worlds, stealing every single object of massive power and unfathomable mystery that he can get his hands on…"

"…Including the Holy Grails, even if they're all fakes." Miki finished, finally starting to grasp the situation. Their system has been detecting self-destroying singularity more and more lately, but failed to pinpoint the target. But if he, The Second Socerer, was close enough to detect the elusive "Shadow Fortress of Phantasmagoria"…

"You want me to go and stop him, so that you can continue playing around in that timeline of yours." Miki stated, knowing where he was going with this. Sometime, the old fart DO get attached to the world he's currently inhabiting and actually wants to protect it… or it somehow pleases him. The man was, after all, the unpredictable "Kaleidoscope".

"Basically, yes. But I also found his presence annoying." Zelretch voice lowered, a tinge of disgust filling it. "Him chasing after a broken dream, while horribly naïve and stupid, is quite effective at destroying bystanders for a selfish demand. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't even participate in any Grail War."

Miki clicked her tongue, trying to hold in her disgust for the meaningless loss of lives. "I guess he just couldn't let it go. So, you want me, the fragile speedster, to fight a being who amassed a ginormous amount of artifacts with overwhelming power, alone? Not that I don't mind the challenge, but-"

"Not quite." He answered "You must make contact with the rest of your old friends down in the ground. You're going to need them if you want to even have a chance of taking care of that menace. And before you ask, no, I'm not directly fighting him. I'm more of a… what do you youngster called it again, ah yes, "behind-the-scene" person."

"What? Afraid you're gonna chip a nail?" Miki sarcastically asked. If anyone can go toe to toe with a being that powerful, Zelretch is that person.

"Let me ask you a question, young half-blood. What do you do when you know that a giant dragon is coming to get you, AND you have ample time and resources to prepare?" the Second Sorcerer raised a good point. If Zelretch showed his interest now, the elusive target will have ample time to prepare for a specific countermeasure.

Miki sighed in defeat. She was fine with this arrangement, strangely enough "Fine, I get your point. But I got a few question. How's-"

"Kazanari still lives, but with a closed heart. She wouldn't even entertain this old man with a smile. Bazett is no longer hunting Class Cards but is now working on different jobs. The TSAB is clueless, as always, but the homunculus had asked me to send you her best wishes."

Miki clenched her chest, her wrist nearly breaking skin through her one-piece short dress. She knew that her job forced her to not become attached to the inhabitants of a time distortion, but she can't help it. She wasn't a Counter Guardian, who just come and murder everyone then leave.

She must at least TRY to make up for what she did… She knows that her blunders can never be fully atoned for…

But damn is she going to try. And try. And try again.

"Alright, I'm in. This conversation was beginning to get boring, anyway." Miki stood up and grabbed her fur-trimmed coat and two disk, one gold and one silver. Two Intelligent Devices/Symphogear hybrids and one Mystic Code is a bit on the underequipped side, but she'll make do with it, since she's doing this alone. Beside…

It's high time she actually tries and master "it".

"Wonderful. I hope you're familiar with Imaginary Numeric Shift, young Martinozzi." Zelretch smirked, sending chills down the dog girl's spine. "Tell me, do you want to do this the dignified way, or the goofy way?"

"… Dignified, please?" Miki squeaked out. "Then please keep your hand straight, close to your body and head pointing upwards… relative to this current location, of course."

' _Yesyesyes please make it the skydive please make it the skydive-'_

"We're going to do it the Bifrost style." Miki let out a long "Eeehhhh?!" in protest, until she remembers that, in Elder Tongue, "bifrost" means-

* * *

"FUCK YEESSSSSSSS!" Miki screamed as she fell from the sky, albeit while diving like a paratrooper. Luckily she quickly deployed her devices – the gold and silver disk – to slow her descent into a superhero landing. Quickly getting up from her stupid pose, the time traveler hastily readjusted her clothes, and take a look at the surrounding.

A forest that look familiar, yet so distance. Memories of this placestarted flooding back to her. First time meeting the Symphogear users, first time encountering Bazett along with the Symphogear users (followed by the four going out to get some parfaits), the place where she help stopped the fourth Heaven's Feel…

It was the Fuyuki Forest, alright.

"Blitzkrieg, Sturmkrieg, report." Miki ordered, trying to stay focused on the job. The pair of disk flew over to her side.

 **[Location: Fuyuki, circa hdshxjdhsi. Warning, Singularity Type: X]** the gold disk replied

"Good. It means that this is still the merged timeline. Sturmkrieg?"

 **[Local leyline disruption detected. Causes: not us.]** The silver disk replied

"Wow. That's a first. Any signs of life?" Miki said, kicking her foot back and forth in boredom. If this is what redemption feels likes, she can certainly see how it's so hard.

 **[3 lifeforms and two Lesser Grail detected inside the mountain. A Cardverse Heroic Spirit approaching current location. Scan also shows that it's a Lesser Grail.]**

Miki froze. The 2016 Singularities were usually created by ways of individuals who were NOT supposed to own it, but for one to be a SERVANT who just happens to be a LESSER GRAIL no less?

"Class?" She asked, readying for the worst, but hoped for the best.

 **[Archer. True Name: unknown]**

"EMIYA's card. Okay, some FUCKER must have gotten Bazett drunk or somehow it broke out. FUCKING FAN-SODDING-TASTIC!" Miki cursed in frustration. It took them quite a while to capture the damn thing, but now she was the only one there…

 _'Okay, it's cool. I just need to take care of this thing first. THEN, I'll find everybody!_

 _First, combat device. Check_

 _Second, Noise check.'_

Miki projected a two-pronged blade with its origin and mystery drastically altered due to her inability to fully "trace" it 100%. But still, the modifications WERE made for situation like this while also compensating for the details lacking from the original.

With a hard strike of the blade to the ground, multiple invisible prana shockwave traveled through the forest… And a cacophony of phonic prana signature replied.

Noises. Lots of them. Too many to count, really.

"Fuck… Blitz, Sturm, mind setting me up?!" Miki CAN play it safe and retreat. She can do the smart thing and abandon the whole Heroic Spirit thing.

But 'safe' never really belonged in her dictionary.

 **[Awaiting voice key]**

 _Fabergé farsti mata Vahi…_

The disks quickly transformed into two gunblades, with blue glowing parts running through their bodies. The blade rest gently on top of the gun mode's body, ready to flip out and extend on a moment's notice. They were clearly Intelligent Devices but was mixed with Earth's thaumaturgical features mixed with the typical Mid-Childan techmaturgy.

Her white and yellow fur-trimmed jacket begins to change, with the shoulders puffing out and the sleeves ends transforming into metallic gauntlets, crackling with yellow sparks. Her boots transformed into armored metallic greaves with boosters on the sides.

"Mystic Code: Chronal Jacket, setup complete" The armor was a 'thing' she made in this timeline. Made to combat both Noise and regular targets, it was a tad fragile due to the sacrifice in protective runeworks and mysteries.

Then again, who needs to tank when you can simply dodge at the speed of a cheetah on crack?

She quickly combined her gunblades to form a decently sized rifle. With expert precision, she pointed the rifle at the *second* largest prana source around her, taking note to avoid shooting the Lesser Grail in a vital spot.

"If I'm lucky, I might just come out of this with all of my limbs this time. Right, guys?" she playfully asked her Mystic Devices

 **[50℅ chance of possible dismemberment. Positive increase from previous encounter recorded]**

 **[Pessimistic statement detected. Correction for positive mental influence: 50% chance of escaping unscathed, with tail preferably between legs.]**

Miki sighed. Humor usually calms her down enough to engage the target with a relatively cooled head, but her Devices still have that habit of putting numbers in places she didn't want them to be. But she steadily focused on her target as it draw closer, and closer, and-

Click.

 _ **Zandah Bolg**_

Aside from that weird feeling of having her attacks highlighted by severe disturbance of reality (which seems to be a thing that she got from the Gear users), the enhanced plasma bolt tore through the trees and struck her targ-

-wait, nevermind, she deflected it. With a sword. Shot from a bow. Huh.

"Wait, a SHE?! W-Wait, is that a fucking BLACK ILLIYASVIEL?!" Miki shouted from shock, giving away her position to her target. Instead of a young man in black and red attire, she found a grade-schooler with a stripper version of said attire, her amber eyes complementing her tan skin tone.

"Hey! It's not nice to shoot people outta nowhere! What did I ever do to you?!" the dark skinned girl yelled.

"Sorry, but it's not every day that you see a jailbait version of a Heroic Spirit running around in her undies, primed to be a danger to society since she's NOT IN HER SUPPOSED BOUNDED FIELD THAT KEEPS HER IN THE MIRROR WORLD OF NOTTHISREALM!" the last part was said in the most condescending tone ever, accompanied by Miki's exaggerated facial motions that displays great uncomfortableness that was not comfortable to comfortably think about.

"Aw, c'mon! What can cute widdle me do?" the tanned girl faked a "pwescious" voice, with her arms behind her backs and swaying about _'even if you're a history nerd, there's no way you can-'_

In a deadpanned tone, Miki replied "Caladbolg, Hrunting, Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, Nine Lives, Unlimited Bla-"

 ***KLING!***

A sword interrupted Miki's long list of possible threat the little girl provided, but Miki flipped away just in time to avoid being skewered by it. The dog girl landed on all four, still keeping distance against the little walking armory, her tail stood up on ends and her ears lowered. Growling was rather pointless, since aside from Primate Murder, no doggo is going to scare a Heroic Spirit.

"Ho~. So you DO know what I'm capable of. Not even the folks who tried to "catch" me knows about that."

"Well yeah, ain't I just FULL of surprises?" Miki said, breaking her weapons back into twin blades to properly counter the Heroic Spirit's charge with a blade cross. Miki began to sing, activating the Mystic Code's faux-Symphogear component.

" _Tonight, we honor the hero!"_

Pushing the smaller girl back, Miki swing her body around for a right side backhanded blade swipe, only for it to be deflected upward by the loli's black blade. But before said loli could follow it up with a thrust from her other blade, Miki quickly spin around, knocking the fake Servant off balance and fired her left gunblade with her back facing the white haired girl, knocking the white blade out of the smaller girl's hand.

Finishing the spin, she was face to face with the Servant again for her supposedly final attack, but her downward slash was dodged by the smaller girl, who flipped back. Miki threw her blade at the faker, but the surprise charge quickly knocked it out of the way. Noticing Miki jumping high up to avoid her charge, the tanned girl sent a storm of newly projected blades at the airborn alien, but the returning thrown blade and the one in Miki's hand quickly deflected all of them.

" _LET'S DRIVE THEM CRAZY !_

 _Return to the yesterday we casted away_

 _The scene will overflow!"_

Firing her guns in midair, Miki couldn't get a hit on the Servant that was quickly catching up to her height by jumping off projected swords. As the younger girl primed herself up for a double swing, Miki's booster boots flared to life and delivered a front kick to send her into the sky while the pinkette landed, her fused rifle primed to strike.

" _LET'S DRIVE THEM CRAZY!_

 _We'll overrun the point of no return, I know~!"_

The powered plasma bolt was blocked by a gigantic stone slab coming down towards the time traveler. Rolling forward to avoid the slab narrowly missing her head…

…along with the arrow that was planned for her if she had jumped back instead of rolling forward, TOWARDS the giant stone of death. The shocked expression on the Servant's face said that much, at least.

As if addressing the Servant's mistake, her next lyrics was sung with even more energy as she rushed towards the young girl with a barrage of baton strike from her gunblades.

" _LET'S DRIVE THEM CRAZY!_

 _Soon you'll find your vendetta's futile – So throw away that ego!"_

With a right roundhouse kick, Miki sent the servant flying backwards, her lyrics seemingly mocking the servant's attempt of charging right at her after a short recovery

" _HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?_

 _Call out to me, come on again and again!"_

Planting her right foot into the ground using the momentum of the kick, Miki combined the blades into a gigantic sword, swing it at her target…

…if she hadn't disappeared right in front of her eye.

"Oh son of a bITCH!" Utilizing the momentum of the swing and her boots' thursters, the dog girl managed to hastily deflect a pair of Kanshou and Bakuya thrown at her. Their shattered remains made a few small cut into Miki's cheeks and chest, but did nothing to actually injure her.

Miki sighed. The target slipped away right in front of her eyes. Or was it her back? Her target DOES seem to know how to teleport…

Her eyes lit up as she felt a familiar signature. Symphogear. REAL Symphogear. Looking up, she spotted a helicopter with a blue haired girl standing by the door.

"HEY TSU-CHAN! IT'S ME, MIKI!"

...

The girl on the copter, Tsubasa Kazanari, looked down and saw the pink-haired girl with her tail and ears wagging happily. Though she had her doubt and some lingering grief directed at the risk-loving time traveler, but…

She was also somewhat glad that one of her old friends didn't turn out to be dead.

"YOUR WORLD IS IN DANGER, AND I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Okay, now she's REALLY glad that one of her old friends didn't turn out to be dead.

Tsubasa sighed "This has got to be the worst reunion ever… Of all time."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys. This is a thing that I've been working on for around a week or so, so it might be HEAVILY flawed. Thanks to my betareader, Eldenwind, for helping me where Word for Android failed (seriously WHAT THE FU-**

 **ANYWAY...**

 **Please review and leave any question that you have on the Review section or PM me. I'm very eager to answer your questions.**

 **So, I'll be seeing you later. Bye!**

 **UPDATED NOTE: I SERIOUSLY need to stop rewriting this shit. I can't even focus on writing the second chapter! Well, maybe if you guys pipe in…**


	3. OMAKE 1

**_A/N:_ Hey guys, since I can't pump out a new chapter every single day, I'll be posting this Omake/Supplementary Material/Q&A thing every week, even if there's no new chapter (If you guys want to, at least)**

 **So first, the Strategy RPG Super Robot Wars-styled stat sheets**

* * *

 **Character statistics:**

" **Kuro"**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 3800**

 **EN: 120**

 **Mobility: 120**

 **Armor: 1000**

 **Movement: 8**

 **Type: Light**

 **A-A/G-A/W-B/S-B**

 **Ability:**

 **+Teleportation & Illusions - (120Will) 50% chance of dodging any attacks + Ignore Terrain Penalty (110Will)**

 **+Rho Ais – (120) Negates damages under 1000**

 **Attacks:**

 **Arrows /(p)/R/2000/2~6/AM:10/+30hit/+25%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-B)**

 **Kanshou & Bakuya /(p)/M/2600/1~4/-/+45hit/+40%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-B)**

 **Triple-Linked Crane Wing /(p)/M/3600/1~2/EN:20/+25hit/+10%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-C/S-B)**

 **Hrunting II /-/R/4300/1~5/EN:40/+255hit/+00%crt/ W:120/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Caladbolg II /-/R/5000/3~8/EN:60/+20 hit/+25%crt/ W:130/(A-A/G-S/W-A/S-A)**

 **Caliburn II /-/R/5600/3~8/AM:1/+30hit/+20%crt/ W:140/(A-S/G-S/W-S/S-S)**

* * *

 **[Nature: Cool] [Melee: 142] [Ranged: 145] [Defense: 110] [Skill: 183] [Evasion:186] [Accuracy:170] [SP:46]**

 **Skills: -Prevail LV6 (HP v=Stats ^)**

 **-Counter LV7 (Chance to attack first before the enemy can)**

 **-Hit & Away (Can move after attacking)**

 **-Focus (-20% SP cost)**

 **-Eye of Mind (False) (+30 to final evade on enemies' turns (130 Will))**

 **-Predict (+10% to Hit and Evasion rates(130 Will))**

 **Spirit Commands:**

 **[Sense:10] grant [Alert](1 time dodge) and [Strike](1 turn 100% hit rate)**

 **[Accel:5] +3 movement for one time**

 **[Focus:10] +30% Hit/Evade**

 **[Snipe:20] +2 range for all non-MAP attacks for one turn**

 **[Valor:40] x2 Damage for one attack**

 **[Zeal:50] +1 extra turn for self**

 **Terrain: A-A/G-A/W-B/S-B**

* * *

 **Miki Martinozzi**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 4000**

 **EN: 160**

 **Mobility: 125**

 **Armor: 900**

 **Movement: 7**

 **Type: Light**

 **A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A**

 **Ability:**

 **+Double Image (120 Will)- 50% chance to dodge all attacks**

 **Attacks:**

 **BlitzSturm Shoot /-/R/2400/1~6/AM:12/+30hit/+25%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **BlitzSturm Slash /(p)(c)/M/2800/1~2/-/+45hit/+40%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Armata di Solo /(p)/M/3800/1~3/EN:10/+25hit/+10%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Zandah Bolg /-/R/4200/2~7/AM:4/+15hit/+20%crt/ W:110/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Skycracking Cleaver MAX /(p)/M/4800/1/EN:40/+20 hit/+25%crt/ W:120/(A-A/G-S/W-A/S-A)**

 **(-HIDDEN-)-**

* * *

 **[Nature: Cool] [Melee: 143] [Ranged: 143] [Defense: 100] [Skill: 182] [Evasion:185] [Accuracy:178] [SP:50]**

 **Skills: -Continuous Action (If unit defeats an enemy, unit gains extra turn (once))**

 **-Counter LV8 (Chance to attack first before the enemy can)**

 **-Hit & Away (Can move after attacking)**

 **-Continuous Attack (Allows (c) attacks to strike multiple targets in a row)**

 **-Foresight (+30 to final evade on enemies' turns (130 Will))**

 **-SP Regen (Regain 10SP per turn)**

 **Spirit Commands:**

 **[Sense:25] grant [Alert](1 time dodge) and [Strike](1 turn 100% hit rate)**

 **[Accel:5] +3 movement for one time**

 **[Focus:10] +30% Hit/Evade**

 **[Luck:35] x2 funds for next kill/victory**

 **[Zeal:50] +1 extra turn for self**

 **[Love:90] [Strike] (1 turn 100% hit rate)+[Alert] (1 time dodge)** **+[Wall](1 time damage reduce to 1/8** **th** **)+[Gain](x2 EXP for next kill/victory)**

 **+[Valor](x2 Damage for one time)** **+[Accel](+3 movement for one time)+[Spirit](+10 Will)**

 **Terrain: A-A/G-A/W-B/S-B**

* * *

 **Just a side thing, it's meant for people who play Japanese SRPG, so if you don't get it, it's okay.**

 **Now to the supplementary materials:**

 **+Inazuma Mikhail "Miki" Martinozzi:**

 **-Job: Temporal Correctioneer, Chaldea Security Organization Flonyard Division's engineer/freelancer**

 **-Personality Type: ESTP** **("The Entrepreneur")**

 **-Race: 1/2 Human, 1/2 Flonyardian**

 **-Origin: Lightning**

 **(Lightning Incarnation)**

 **-Element: Lightning**

 **(Incarnation)**

 ***An incarnation is a person who, despite all odds, manage to have matching Origin and Element. It's a person who is so in tuned alignment to this single concept or substance that they were considered a living "human" representation of it.**

 **If the odds of being an average one was like winning the lottery, being an incarnation was like striking gold and oil in your averaged sized back yard. Part of the rarity had to do with the fact that most magi's elemental alignments were set to the standard 5 that made up an average one's elements. What an incarnation was fully capable of was still fairly unknown since they were so rare and each one had a different alignment, but it was generally accepted that whatever they were capable of specific fields and spells of thaumaturgy that was impossible for the rest of the world to achieve.**

 **-Likes: Dual wielding, showing off engineering skills, adventuring, artifact hunting, cooking, risky maneuvers, Footloose.**

 **-Dislike: Thinking in advance, being careful with emotions, rules, paperwork, people who dislike Footlose**

 **-Weapons:**

 **+Sturmkrieg and Blitzkrieg: Miki's intelligent weapons. Made as a 9th-grade hobby project (albeit with upgrades as she grows up), these devices were Mystic Codes with the intelligence and portability of an Intelligent Device. While nowhere near as powerful (or "sentient") as the 2nd socerer's Kaleidosticks, they make up for it with intensive variety.**

 **Their rather antiquated and chunky 21st century-ish frame design concealed a set of artificial Magic Circuit that used methods "borrowed" from the Eltnam family that allows the user to direct energy and thought processes into the weapon at a rapid pace while also allowing the weapon to channel energy and/or fold into whatever form it's naturally constructed body allowed at the mental command of the user (example: the blades can stay retracted while the blade shaft flips down with the handle in the melee weapon mode, creating shortswords instead of the more traditional sized blades).**

* * *

 **And with that, I bid you farewell. Since there's no reviews or questions in need of responding, I guess we'll have to skip it this week...**

 **Anyway, please leave a review (even anonymous ones are okay), ask question and just talk with me in general.**

 **But wait, there's more!**

* * *

"Now, about that payback..." Kischur Zelretch Scheiwnorg was a man who have seen a lot of thing that changed him, for better or for worst...

... But so far, nothing has changed his sadistic sense of humor.

"Laura!" He called out

"Hello mister Zealet!" A female voice happily saluted from behind he Second Sorcerer. The voice came from a fully armored girl in blue armor, her helmet donning a gold visor.

"Would you mind watching over Miki for me?" The... slightly dimwitted girl was one of the rare one who managed to "survive" Zelretch's tutelage.

She was monstrously strong -Strong enough to beat an Ancestor in a fight of brute strength, even- due to her self-enhancing runes and other reality alteration spell (which may or may not include teleportation) taught to her by the sorcerer, but her mind came out a bit too specialized to understand the kind of magecraft and magic that the Wizard Marshall taught that not even she understand how she does most of them. The only answer the Magus Association ever got out of her wasn't promising, either, since "It's like how to take a nap" is hardly an answer.

"OH MY GOD YES! I'm going to watch over her soooo hard!" She said, running around Flonyard Chaldea.

Minutes later, she returned, a bit dejected.

"She's not here. SIGH. SADNESS. DEPRESSION." Zelretch then handed her a small tablet, currently showing Miki's current situation. After a brief explanation, he patted the girl on her metal-cladded shoulder.

"Do you think you can do that? She'll be counting on you, her bested of friend to help her."

"Are you setting me up to disrupt her?"

Zelretch said in a straight tone "No."

"Okay, then! GOODBYE, MR. ZEALET!" She said, running off to turn the screen on "in private"

...

...

"HELLO DOGGY!"

"FUCKING WHY!?"

And Zelretch got his revenge on the poor dog girl.

No one spoils Harry Potter for him and gets away with it.


	4. 2 In the Mirror, Darkly

" _I thought that your Spear of Fusion would've separated Illiya from the Lesser Grail, not make another copy of her." A young man with a red shroud covering his face said to a silver-haired girl who was sitting on a couch._

" _Holy- I didn't know that was going to happen! Are you sure that you stretching the damn thing into an arrow didn't mess up its conceptualization?!" the girl asked, before dropping her half-eaten burrito._

 _The man sighed "No, it didn't. If stretching Rule Breaker didn't messed up its spell nullifying properties, how is stretching a lance any different?"_

" _I dunno. You're the Ashes of Miracle here, Mr. 'Hybrid Dead Apostle', not me." The young adult-looking female said. "Oh well, no harm done, right? So anyway, sorry for not thinking thoroughly on its conceptualization, I'll promise not to repeat it, so on and so forth."_

" _You're the Chronicler Ends. So please act your age."_

" _Funny, considering that you're around my physical age and yet you act like a middle-aged hitman. Besides, what we're doing is completely unplanned anyway, so YOU should feel lucky that the boss didn't fry our asses for messing up his schemes."_

 _Before the young man could protest, the duo were both silenced by the sound of someone approaching. That person was a tanned girl with black hair that fades to green and emerald eyes. She take a brief look at the demi-Apostles with her tired eyes, then sighed._

" _I thought you bloodsuckers are supposed to be sleepy in the morning." She complained._

" _Well, we aren't the traditional type of Apostle, either. I can live off of Mexican food instead of blood and he's…well, he's a justice puppy, unlike the rest of our little pow-wow." The silver haired Apostle then proceeded to try and take a bite out of her burrito, only to find it in the hand of the white haired girl, whose fluffy droopy ears and tails are now flapping and swaying lazily._

" _Thanks for the complement, but being the one-eyed king in the nation of the blind is hardly desirable. Now that Raiden Assassin is here, maybe we can -" The male vampire noticed something hiding behind the dark-skinned servant's long sleeved shirt. Quickly grabbing the Servant's hand, he didn't even need to roll up the sleeves to know what she was hiding, as her pained grunt gave it away._

" _Raiden... Why did he do this to you?!" he asked, looking at the various burns, cuts and bruises along the arm of the female assassin, no doubt only a fraction of what's hidden beneath the rest of her body._

" _It's fine. It's just Father's way of disciplining me. I failed to prevent you from separating the Grail from Illiyasviel, after all. I made his plans more complicated than it needs to be, thus the punishment." She said calmly, trying to force a reassuring smile, but her expression failed to hide the pain from the attacks inflicted on her._

 _The female vampire stood up, seething with rage "That's bullshit! WE fucked up, not you! If anything, WE should be the one that HE needs to punish!" her voice became strained "This is NOT fair! What kind of man IS he, doing this to his own daugh-"_

 _She was cut short by the Servant's unexpected hand on her shoulder "Don't worry. He just had a very bad day, that's all. No need to get upset. If mom can take worse than this, then so can I. Beside…" The injured assassin said in a pleased tone "…the remnants of the 'Book of Darkness's Defense System' has fallen under our control"_

 _The undead duo's eyes went wide._

" _Holy crap, for real?!" 'Chronicler's End' exclaimed "So we can actually focus on fixing you now?!"_

 _The Servant quietly shook her head "Father said that I'm not important enough for that, not to mention I can heal automatically from feeding off prana due to my nature."_

" _No, I meant the fact that you're a Cou-… nevermind. You never listen to me anyway." The female Dead Apostle sighed._

 _The shrouded youth was pained to hear this. The poor Servant was either blinded to her father's indifference or she just love the man that much. The sheer self-deprecation levels of the white-haired girl reminded him of an individual he hated to his bone, yet somehow he felt…sorry for this girl._

" _If that's the case, what's our next move? Activate Examia to initiate the Third Elderspell?" the young man asked._

" _We aren't properly equipped to handle System U.D yet. If it broke out, there will be no way to contain, let alone control it. Father wants the reconstruction effort to be flawless, after all. Merely sapping off Examia's energy as it rampages wouldn't satisfy the requirements." The Servant replied._

 _Wincing from one of her wounds, the green-eyed girl continued "We need to gather the rest of the Artifacts first. 'Ms. Finé' is still willing to cooperate, and with the Defense Program's 'Materials' on our side, we shouldn't be facing too much problem."_

 _The semi-Apostles nodded._

" _If none of you have any complaints regarding our plan, then I must excuse myself."_

 _The Servant then slowly faded away, turning into her spirit form. She quietly reassured herself that what she was doing was worth it._

' _Dad will be happy after this… He'll smile again…_

 _I will be happy again, too… right?'_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: In a Mirror, Darkly**

Miki had begun chatting enthusiastically with Tsubasa as soon as she hitched the ride, despite how one-side their enthusiasm seems to be "So… How are you and the gang doing? I was stuck in the infirmary for months and had to wait a while before I can come back here."

"Which was two years for us." Tsubasa added dryly.

"Yeah… sorry about that…" Miki said, sheepishly scratching her head. Tsubasa sighed "I'm fine, for the most part. The TSAB vanished after the Noble Phantasm incident, probably due to Hayate's ongoing trial robbing them of the only people that care about this place in that bureau, while the Magus Association had tried numerous time to place Section Two under the Queen's direct watch. It's not exactly easy to function nowadays, what with the Clock Tower's pure unadulterated hatred for the TSAB's techmaturgy driving possible help away from us."

Miki smiled "Well, it could be worst." She then placed a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder "You could've died. But then again, you're better than that, so I'm just probably worrying too much now, am I?"

"Death is but a fleeting thing. I am merely a sword, a weapon for humanity to wield…" Tsubasa slowly stopped as she saw Miki's eyes staring into her. With a firm hand on her friend's shoulder, the hound from the future said in a low, calm tone.

"Look. I know Kanade means a lot to you. Screw it, she means a lot to US." Tsubasa's looked away, avoiding the dog girl's gaze, while still keeping her cold attitude. "But the time for grieving has passed. Don't live in the past and do what she wants us to do: live, move on and finish this fight."

Tsubasa frowned at Miki's words, gently but firmly pushed the dog girl away. The pinkette was slightly confused, until she realized her error in phrasing. Panicking, she tried to remedy the situation.

"Shit! I-I didn't-"

-Only to be interrupted by the sound of gunfire and explosions.

"We're here."

Below them were an ongoing battle between the Japanese's army and a few TSAB scouts. No, "massacre" was a much more appropriate term, with the Noise being impervious to conventional arms and the handful of low-ranking mages barely managing to delay their advance.

 _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_

Jumping out of the helicopter, Tsubasa immediately activated her Symphogear, charging down upon the Noise horde. Miki, taken back by the blue haired girl's sudden reaction to her comments, squinted in annoyance.

"Goddamn it! Tsubasa, wait!"

 _Fabergé farsti mata Vahi…_

Jumping after Tsubasa, Miki activated her Chronal Jacket and summoned her Intelligent Devices. As quickly as she was out of the Helicopter, her weapons suddenly shift and morph whilst covered in golden sparks into a pair of spears that are connected to a pair of chains.

 **Armata di Solo – Hewkii Break 2.5%**

Miki threw the newly transformed spears hit the ground hard, sending shockwaves flying towards a group of Noise, shattering them.

' _Shit. There must be at least a hundred of them. Tsubasa's doing quite a brilliant job of cutting down their ranks, though…_

… _Maybe I should try pushing it a bit further…'_

 **Armata di Solo – Hewkii Break 5%**

A strange black and yellow metal kasa appeared on her head as Miki eyes turned red. Now she directed her gaze towards a group of Noise from far away, with the kasa glowing all the while. Suddenly, they levitated off the ground and was squished together like a freakish, giant yarn ball. With expert precision, Miki threw her two chained spears towards the group, entangling them as she started swinging them around with those chains, then proceeded to threw them into the sky.

' _Blast set: Proximity. Type: Red (Unstable, Heat). Power…_

… _Nah, just set it to MAX.'_

Miki's two spears quickly shifted back to her gunblades, allowing her to quickly combine them into their rifle mode. The usual blue glow was replaced by a menacing red as the rifle shakes with barely controlled power as it was primed for an enormous blast of unstable plasma.

 **Zandah Bolg – OVERLOAD**

The blast soared towards the helpless pile of now-airborn Noise, ending in a big explosion that sent plasma sparks flying wildly through the air.

' _Well… THAT could've burnt my hands off… but it chose not to. Neat.'_

Tsubasa turned around to the sound of Miki's attack, not breaking out of her song. As she saw some stray sparks flying towards the group of soldier standing in awe, she quickly projected a gigantic truck-sized sword to block the runaway bolt.

 **Ten no Gekirin**

' _Miki! Watch your AoE deployment!'_ Tsubasa telepathically yelled.

' _It's their fault they chose to fight a battle that they can't win! Tell them to leave if you can, I don't have time to babysit them!'_

Tsubasa silently nodded while biting her lips. As heartless as it is, Miki does have a practical point. "Everyone! Please fall back, we'll handle it from here!" she yelled.

"No way! You can't tell us what to do!" a TSAB officer defied. "We're under strict order to-"

 ***BOOOM***

The officer frozed, almost petrified from the loud sound of exsplosion…

…That was blocked by a green barrier. Looking up, the lucky magus saw a young blond magus protecting him with a protective spell and a figure in a black trenchcoat Barrier Jacket raining down prana bolts from both of his staffs.

"Priority one, from Admiral Lindy Harlaown: retreat and leave the situation to us." The small figure spoked, earning a nod from the officer who promptly retreated.

"Thank goodness we arrived on time" Yuuno Scrya, the person who raised the barrier, sighed in relief.

"Was there ever any doubt? Frankly, we're ridiculously lucky when it comes to these kind of situations." Chrono Harlaown, the young TSAB officer wielding two Intelligent Device, commented dryly.

"If we were REALLY lucky, the attacks wouldn't even be happening right now…" Yuuno turned his eyes towards Miki, who was charging through the battlefield at extreme speed.

"Do you think she's here for "it"?"

"Possibly, but she's a Chaldean. Which means that there's something else even larger at play than a single renegade magic tome's remnant…"

"What could be worse than that Defense Program's remnants, though?" Yuuno wondered, idly raising barriers to protect the retreating soldiers.

' _Scrya! Harlaown! What's the meaning of this?'_ Miki telepathically questioned while rushing through a bunch of beast-like Noises, her two spears spinning madly as she performs unnecessary flips through the air, cutting up Noises.

' _We're here to-'_

' _Hold it, ferret boy. We should be asking YOU that question. What kind of situation required you to return to this timeline after the Lost Logia incident?'_ Chrono interrupted, causing Miki to mentally sigh as she was skewering a Noise and shocking it apart.

' _Well, if you insist… Class 6 Subtype 2 Apocalypse scenario.'_ Miki nonchalantly said as she ducked under a Noise coming from behind her and kicked it away while it was still airborn

Yuuno was visibly panicking _'Planet-scale total biological AND thaumaturgical extinction?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US SOONER?! This is some SERIOUSLY F-'_

' _Easy there. Is the source in any way related to The Book of Darkness?'_

' _Negative. I thought we destroyed that thing. Wait, did it REGENERATE?!'_ Miki asked while she rushed towards the biggest Noise in the group.

'…'

' _Well...'_

' _Technically, only a fragment of the Defense program resurface, so…'_

'… _You guys are a bunch of shizn-'_

 **Aoi no Issen**

Miki hastily pulled back as Tsubasa unleashed a blue flash of lightning toward the biggest Noise and swiftly felling it in one strike, narrowly missing the pink-haired girl.

"Always thought those guys were a bit too flashy…" Miki quipped.

…

"Hey Tsubasa. Remember what YOU said about AoE deployment?" Miki asked in a condescending tone as the smoke from the attack's aftermath died down and the soldiers was grouping up, preparing to return to base.

Tsubasa flicked Miki's forehead "Well, we all know that my Aoi no Issen is an Anti-Personnel attack, so your argument is invalid."

"Ah, jeez~! You could've hit me with it, you know?!" Miki tried to brush it off

"Well, you were fine with the soldier being involved, so I thought you were fine with it." Tsubasa asked, then glared accusingly at Miki, who was returning that glare in full force.

"Well excuse me, Ms. Bluebird of Happiness, the difference is that I was CAPABLE of WINNING the fight, unlike those inept folks - yes, talking about you asses" Miki said while looking at the assortment of bewildered Japanese soldiers and disgruntled members of the TSAB and the Magus Association "-who can BARELY dent these things."

"Are you suggesting that we should left the people we promised to protect in danger?! That YOUR life matters more than their's?!" Tsubasa raised her voice.

Miki replied just as harshly "It's a matter of logistic. Let's compare, us two who can take down a couple hundred of Noises, and THEY, who can barely fight off a dozen. We are clearly the better trade-off here. They're just here to stall the damn retches before we can show up. They KNOW that. That's what they knew when they signed up for this! They promised to DIE so that the folks down there-"Miki points to the city of Fuyuki "-can LIVE, END OF MATTERS!"

Tsubasa spat back one more time, her hands shaking in rage "… what kind of hero are you? Have you forgotten your duty?! To protect everyone?!"

Miki pupils shrunk with anger, but she just close her eyes and turn away "…The kind that don't leave unnecessary heartbreaks or regrets. Now, please don't dawdle on this anymore and return to base before I decide t-"

 **THWACK!**

Miki fell to the ground as she was punched by a full-armored marine nearby. None of his comrade stopped him, nor any of the magus still among them.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTERAL BITCH! I came here to fight for my family, but I intend to come home!"

"Really? I don't think fighting unstoppable beings with no hope to win is good for your health." Miki retorted, still sitting on the ground.

"I KNOW, DAMMIT!" The man yelled "It's just that… We can't just sit there! If we die, we'd rather die fighting, protecting our loved ones!"

Miki's expressions softened, her eyes wracked with guilt. "But… we're here…"

The man sighed "I know. But if one day, you guys can't hold them off any more…

…Maybe we could buy everyone else enough time to escape f-"

 ***SHZZZNNK!***

Miki's eyes widen as the man in front of her was impaled…

…By a whip of extraordinary length…

* * *

"What's happening down there?!" Genjuro Kazanari, Commander of the Special Disaster Response Team Section Two questioned.

"Sir, Belkan techmaturgy detected! But it seems… different."

"Define "different"!"

"They seems… malevolent. Like corrupted data."

Genjuro squinted at the mass of shadow on the screen, trying to process the information that was fed to him both verbally and visually.

' _Could it be… the Defense Program?'_

* * *

" **SCATTER! AIRBORNE ENEMY, 4 TARGET!"** Chrono shouted, raising a shield with S2U and preparing a frost bolt with Durandal. With the TSAB officers being treated by Yuuno and the earthlings retreating quickly, the situation was starting to escalate, though hopefully with less bloodshed.

Miki turned to look at the source of the attack: a mass of dark-purple mist with a silhouette of a humanoid being within it. There was 4 of them, each bore a familiar look.

"Shit… Be warned, people, we've got Shadow Servant. Good news: they can be hurt by magic AND heavy firearms, if you're lucky. Bad news: they are basically regrets and strong desires brought to life from memory fragments of reaaaaaally powerful individuals. And from the looks of it…

… You guys are better off avoiding this fight altogether." Miki said grimly as she saterd at the dark, tattered clones of the Guardians of the Book of Darkness: The Wolkenritters.

* * *

"OH COME ON!" Yuuno shouted in despair as he hastily formed two magic circle to shield against Shadow Shamal's tornado. "WHY CAN'T IT BE GENERIC FOOTSOLDIERS?!"

"We can't pick our enemies, Yuuno. So just shut up and beat the crap out of the fake nurse!" Chrono then quickly dodged a right punch from the Shadow Zafira and proceeded to counter it with a hard upward swipe with his S2U and a couple of small cryo bolts from Durandal. But before he can follow it up with a stronger attack, he had to backflip away from the flaming streak launched at him from the Shadow Signum.

Utilizing this chance, the Shadow Vita charged at Chrono, her hammer coming down with the might of a vengeful wargod. Chrono wasn't quick enough to react to the attack…

…but luckily, Nanoha was, flying in and deploying a guarding spell to deflect Shadow Vita's assault.

"Nanoha?!" Yuuno shouted in surprise, letting himself open to Shadow Signum's snake-like sword. The attack would never see its target, as a gigantic beam of golden plasma deflected the whip-sword.

"…Figure as much. You two seems to be joints at the hip after that incident, huh?" Chrono commented

"E-Eh?! Nii-san… were we really…REALLY… that close?" Fate Testarossa, the one who launched the golden beam became flustered.

"Yes! That way, we won't be separated anymore!" Nanoha Takamachi cheerfully replied, much to Fate's chagrin as she turned bright red.

"N-Nanoha…"

"Okay everyone, flirt later, fight NOW!" Yuuno shouted in dismay as he hastily ducked under a barrage of Schwalbefliegen bolts fired from the Shadow Vita.

* * *

As Miki and Tsubasa gazed at the battle in the sky, the dog girl's eyes suddenly picked up on a particular detail among the black fog that formed the Shadow Servants…

Specifically, the purple book that lies inside of it.

"I'm going to get that book. Stay here, and watch my back." Miki then charged at the shadowy book, but something jumped at it before she could even leave the ground. It was a Servant, if the prana signature were to be trusted.

' _Female. Dark-skinned. Metal…mandible? What kind of Heroic Spirit has a metal jaw? Not to mention those guns on her hips... that would indicate a time period where Heroic Spirits are nigh-impossible._ _The ears and tails suggest that she's AT LEAST half-Flonyardian, but there's no records of half-Flonyardian heroes in Terran history. If this was on Flonyard, maybe, but this is EARTH! But-'_

"Who are you? Are you related to that artifact?!" Tsubasa shouted loudly at the Servant, interrupting Miki's train of thought.

"…Maybe." The Servant replied, her hand storing the book in some kind of portal. The tanned servant then fired a bullet at the blue-haired girl, only for it to be deflected by Tsubasa's katana. The two non-Servant was staring down the black haired assassin.

"Tch. This person doesn't seem entirely human. Is she one of your kind?" The Symphogear user asked, pointing out the ears and tails that was distressingly similar to Miki's own.

"Maybe, but this is Earth. I don't know how a Heroic Spirit from a different planet would manifest here, but we got to get that book NOW. And I don't need any sass coming from y-"

"It's alright. We'll talk later. Can't talk if you're dead." Tsubasa then raised her blade, readying herself to block the Servant's bullets if needed. Miki gulped, then connected her blade to form a double blade-staff. She then charged at the Servant, who tries to pin her down with the twin pistol to no avail. As Miki back-flipped over the Heroic Spirit's head and tried to swipe at her legs, the tanned assailant had already back-flipped out of the way to block a downward slash from the Symphogear user.

The blue-haired girl then quickly diverted the guns away from herself as they fired of a few rounds. As she recovered and tries to get at her legs, the Servant merely spun away to dodge Tsubasa's attack and proceeded to duck, avoiding a spinning strike from Miki's blade-staff. With tension high, the Heroic Spirit bombarded Miki with prana charged shots, only to be deflected by her spinning blade-staff. Jumping over the makeshift shield, Tsubasa charged at the Servant with her katana.

The black-haired girl blocked the attack with her pistols and tries to fire back, but the veteran Symphogear user expertly deflected the guns away from herself. Jumping over the blue-haired girl with guns blazing, the Servant aimed every shot at her back mid-air, only for them to be deflected by the katana. As she gets up from her landing, the Servant was greeted with Miki bringing down her weapon. Quickly rolling out of stabbing range, the Servant charged up prana for a powered up shot, but Tsubasa quickly deflected it upwards.

Tsubasa then stabbed the tanned girl's shoulders, back-flipped over the black-haired spirit and slammed her the to the ground, then flung her into the air…

…wide open for a charge from Miki. With jet boots flaring, Miki charged at the now airborne servant and tried to bring her now lightning-wreathed blade down.

' _That damned voice of her… the fact that it sounds so much like HER…it's insulting!'_

But before Miki could bring her blade down, another person grabbed the Servant out of the air and prevented the final blow to be land. As she focused herself, she saw a young man with his face covered in a crimson shroud holding the Servant in a bridal carry.

"DAMMIT, ASSASIN! I thought you said "we HAVE it", not "we're GOING to have it"! What were you thinking, fighting in this state?!" The young man scolded.

"It was almost an inevitable outcome. I shouldn't had any reason to believe otherwise." The Servant said, hopping out of his arms.

"Whatever, I'm ending this, NOW!" The young man shouted, then proceeded to chant an aria at extremely high speed. Suddenly, a horde of golden chains seized the Shadow Servants and the combatants, except for him and the tanned girl.

' _DAMMIT! These chains are constricting too hard! At this rate, I'll-"_

"Kuh...c-can't...breath..." Tsubasa whispered out as she was being choked by the chains, her armor cracking under the pressure. Miki eyes went wide, rage slowly enrapturing her.

"Don't worry, she'll live." The young man tried to reassure Miki, then turned over to the wounded Servant "Now, let's get out of here with the Shadows before I run out of prana maintaining this thing!"

As the two ran away, Miki heard the faint cries of the blue-haired girl as she slowly loses consciousness.

 _"Miki… Are you there? I-It's so dark… I can't see a-anything…"_

 _Something inside Miki's psyche suddenly snapped._

 **ARMATA DI SOLO – LOBO BREAK 20%**

Suddenly, Miki broke free of the chain, her hair turning a fiendish shade of silvery pink, and her ears and tails extended to monstrous proportions. As she madly charged at the retreating duo, the young man tried to slow her down with his sword-like arrows, but to no avail as she dodged them with nigh-incomprehensible speed. As she bared her fangs at the shrouded youth, the Servant quickly jumped in the way…

…and proceeded to get half of her body tore off by the accursed fangs that Miki now wields like a mad beast. But before Miki can finish off her foes, she staggered back, her magic circuits glowing bright and hot while shooting out sparks, almost like it was short-circuiting.

"RAIDEN!" The young man came to the black-haired girl's remains, which was only her right half and head. Despite this, she could still speak.

"I'll be fine, just grab the rest of me and let's go!" nodding in agreement, he threw her over his back and quickly ran away, until a strange like enveloped them and made them disappear.

Miki was now convulsing on the ground, her circuits almost destroyed. The bite had dislocated her jaws and the fast movement had damaged her body severely. With the internal bleeding and severe trauma, she proceeded to pass out.

She started dreaming.

Dreaming of the past…

Of the last time she heard that cry of helplessness that shook her very core…

* * *

…" _Come one, guys! We don't need any more temporal agents here! I'm the only one you'll ever need!" Miki boasted, puffing her chest proudly._

" _I'm not so sure… Kanade, what do you think?" Tsubasa asked warily._

 _Much to the bluenette's exasperation, the redhead just grinned like an idiot "Don't worry too much, if a time traveller say that they know something, you should listen to them since they've already been there and done that! Litterally!"_

 _ **...t-this is before the Fall of Valkyrie event…before Kanade's death…**_

…

" _Shit! Admiral Harlaown, the USS Relativity is out! , permission to initiate Emergency Rayshift! Maybe I could bring in a Caster, or a Ruler!" Miki shouted over the comm, her Chaldean space vessel escorting a TSAB L-Class Heavy Cruiser._

… _ **n-no, don't do that… it'll… backfire…**_

 _..._

 _"M-MOM!"_

 _"Miki… Are you there? I-It's so dark… I can't see a-anything…"_

 _"I-I'm sorry for getting in the way! I-I thought I had h-"_

 _… **nononononononostopitstopitstopit…**_

 _"A-are you okay, sweetie? Mommy…not feeling…so good…"_

 _"MOM! Don't die! Y-You're the Eight Sentinel! You're invincible! Y-You're supposed to show the pressure of the heroes, t-to make sure that everything is okay!"_

 _"…M-Miki…"_

 _"…You're the best mom in the world! Please, you ca-"_

 _"I'm worthless, Miki."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"I was born and raised to be a killer in the name of "justice". I thought I can be a hero, but…"_

 _"MOM, YOU ARE A HERO!"_

 _"…here I am, dying while breaking so many promises. Now I can't teach you how to fish, can't teach you how to use the magecrafts that create things…"_

 _"I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANT YOU TO BE WITH ME!"_

 _"…can't celebrate your father's birthday, can't see your little sister grow up… I can't even atone for my sins…"_

 _ **STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT-**_

 _"You all gave me so much happiness, yet I haven't done enough to repay you…"_

 _"YOU'RE WRONG, MOM! YOU DID MORE THAN ENOUGH! NOBODY CARES IF YOU KILLED PEOPLE BEFORE! YOU ARE A HERO N-"_

 _"I'm sorry…for not fulfilling my duty…"_

 _"M-M-Mom?!..."_

 _"…I don't want to go…I don't want t-"_

 _…_

 _…"M-Mo_ _ **m?...M-M**_ _om…?"…_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO_ _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was dealing with finals and my grandma's passing, so writing wasn't a particularly high priority.**_

 _ **So, please share, comment and I'll see you guys later.**_


	5. OMAKE 2

**_A/N:_ Another day, another Omake/Supplementary Material/Q&A thing every week, even if there's no new chapter (If you guys want to, at least).**

 **I'm actually personally kind of disappointed with my current followers's taste, really. Aside from Eldenwind, the rest are your typical edgy teenager names with interest in trashy narufags-type fic, which REALLY puts my work into perspective.**

 **I'm so fucking desperate for a respond now, going around triggering my (non-existent) readers...**

 **So first, the Strategy RPG Super Robot Wars-styled stat sheets**

* * *

 **Nanoha Takamachi**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 4800**

 **EN: 180**

 **Mobility: 115**

 **Armor: 1500**

 **Movement: 5**

 **Type: Medium**

 **A-S/G-B/W-C/S-A**

 **Ability:**

 **+Oval Protection (Will:110) – Negates damage under 1000 (cost 10 EN)**

 **Attacks:**

 **Melee _ /(p)/M/2400/1~3/-/+40hit/+30%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Divine Shoot _ /(p)/R/2800/1~4/EN:10/+30hit/+20%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Accel Shooter _ /(MAP - CONE)/R/3000/1-4/EN:70/+5hit/+0%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Divine Buster _ /-/R/4500/1~8/EN:35/+15hit/+20%crt/ W:120/(A-S/G-A/W-B/S-S)**

 **(-HIDDEN-)-**

 **Starlight Breaker _ /-/R/6500/3~10/AM:1/+50 hit/+50%crt/ W:150/(A-S/G-S/W-S/S-S)**

 **(-HIDDEN-)-**

 **[Nature: Hard Worker] [Melee: 135] [Ranged: 145] [Defense: 135] [Skill: 170] [Evasion:175] [Accuracy:180] [SP:50]**

 **Skills: -Prevail LV6 (HP v=Stats ^)**

 **_-Gunfight LV7 (Increase Ranged-type damage and attack range per level)**

 **_-Hit & Away (Can move after attacking)**

 **_-Continuous Action (If unit defeats an enemy, unit gains extra turn (once))**

 **_-Genius (+20% to Evade/Hit/Critical rates)**

 **_-Support Defense LV2 (Allows this unit to take a hit for an adjacent unit)**

 **Spirit Commands:**

 **[Sense:25] grant [Alert](1 time dodge) and [Strike](1 turn 100% hit rate)**

 **[Guard:25] (1 time damage reduce to 1/4th)**

 **[Focus:10] +30% Hit/Evade**

 **[Valor:40] x2 damage for next attack**

 **[Snipe:20] +2 Range for all Non-MAP and 1-tile weapon for one turn.**

 **[Zeal:50] +1 extra turn for self**

 **Terrain: A-A/G-A/W-B/S-B**

* * *

 **Fate T. Harlaown**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 3800**

 **EN: 210**

 **Mobility: 125**

 **Armor: 900**

 **Movement: 7**

 **Type: Light**

 **A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A**

 **Ability:**

 **+Sonic Move (120 Will)- 50% chance to dodge all attacks**

 **+Sonic Mode (130 Will)- Will^ = Final Damage & Evasion^, -20% defense**

 **Attacks:**

 **Photon Lancer_ /-/R/2400/1~5/EN:10/+10hit/+5%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Bardiche_ /(p)/M/3400/1~2/-/+20hit/+10%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Harken Pierce Combo_ /(p)/M/3800/1/EN:20/+15hit/+5%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Thunder Rage _/(p)/R/4500/1~3/EN:40/+15hit/+20%crt/ W:120/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Jet Zanber _/-/M/5100/1~8/EN:80/+20 hit/+25%crt/ W:130/(A-A/G-S/W-A/S-A)**

 **(-HIDDEN-)-**

 **[Nature: Strong] [Melee: 146] [Ranged: 142] [Defense: 100] [Skill: 180] [Evasion:187] [Accuracy:177] [SP:77]**

 **Skills: -In-fight LV7 (Increase Melee-type damage and movement range per level)**

 **_-Counter LV7 (Chance to attack first before the enemy can)**

 **_-Support Attack LV2 (Allows this unit to follow up an attack made by an adjacent unit)**

 **_-Attack Again (Allows the pilot to provide offensive support for themselves if Skill stat is 20 more than enemies)**

 **_-Will Limit Break (+20 to maximum Will limit)**

 **_-Attacker (Final damage+20% at 130 will)**

 **Spirit Commands:**

 **[Sense:25] grant [Alert](1 time dodge) and [Strike](1 turn 100% hit rate)**

 **[Accel:5] +3 movement for one time**

 **[Focus:10] +30% Hit/Evade**

 **[Valor:40] x2 damage for next attack**

 **[Spirit:35] +10 Will**

 **[Love:90] [Strike] (1 turn 100% hit rate)+[Alert] (1 time dodge) + [Accel](+3 movement for one time)**

 **+[Spirit](+10 Will) + [Wall](1 time damage reduce to 1/8th) + [Gain](x2 EXP for next battle)**

 **+[Valor](x2 Damage for one time) +[Luck:35] x2 funds for battle)**

 **+[Luck:35] x2 funds for next kill/victory**

* * *

 **Tsubasa Kazanari**

 **Type: Ground**

 **HP: 4600**

 **EN: 150**

 **Mobility: 115**

 **Armor: 1400**

 **Movement: 7**

 **Type: Medium**

 **A-C/G-S/W-C/S-A**

 **Ability:**

 **\+ (-HIDDEN-)-**

 **Attacks:**

 **Ame no Habakiri – Sen no Rakurui_ /(MAP-SURROUND)/M/2000/1-4/AM:2/+0hit/+0%crt/ W:0/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Ame no Habakiri – Futou Giri_ /(p)(c)/M/2600/1~3/-/+10hit/+10%crt/ W:000/(A-B/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Ame no Habakiri – Gyaku Rasetsu_ /(p)(c)/M/2900/1~4/EN:10/+10hit/+30%crt/ W:000/(A-D/G-S/W-D/S-B)**

 **Ame no Habakiri – Aoi no Issen_ /-/M/3300/2~5/EN:20/+10hit/+40%crt/ W:110/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Ame no Habakiri – Ten no Gekirin_ /(p)/M/4400/1~2/EN:40/+20hit/+50%crt/ W:120/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **(-HIDDEN-)-**

 **ZESSHOU_ /(p)(SUICIDE)/M/9900/1~4/AM:1/+15hit/+20%crt/ W:150/(A-S/G-S/W-S/S-S)**

 **(-HIDDEN-)-**

 **[Nature: Cool] [Melee: 150] [Ranged: 135] [Defense: 110] [Skill: 184] [Evasion:177] [Accuracy:177] [SP:77]**

 **Skills: -In-fight LV7 (Increase Melee-type damage and movement range per level)**

 **_-Counter LV7 (Chance to attack first before the enemy can)**

 **_- Phase Variance Barrier Aria Lv2 (Cancels all Noise enemy units' 'Phase Variance Barrier' buff within area of effect. Range 3 tiles)**

 **_-Continuous Attack (Allows (c) attacks to strike multiple targets in a row)**

 **_-Revenge (Counterattack damage +20%)**

 **_-Sword Incarnation (Final damage+30% at 130 will, +500 damage for melee weapons when enter [UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS], [?] or [?])**

 **Spirit Commands:**

 **[Alert:10] 1 time dodge**

 **[Accel:5] +3 movement for one time**

 **[Focus:10] +30% Hit/Evade**

 **[Strike:15] 1 turn 100% hit rate**

 **[Valor:35] x2 damage for next attack**

 **[Drive:45] +30 Will**

* * *

 **Yuuno Scrya**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 9000**

 **EN: 200**

 **Mobility: 70**

 **Armor: 1900**

 **Movement: 5**

 **Type: Heavy (Support)**

 **A-A/G-A/W-C/S-S**

 **Ability:**

 **+Round Shield A+ (Will:110) – Negates damage under 1500 (cost 10 EN)**

 **+Heal - Equipped with healing spells, capable of restoring HP.**

 **+Recharge- Equipped with a restoration method, capable of fully restoring EN and ammo. Reduces the morale of the restored unit by 10.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Shoot Barret _/(p)/R/2400/1~4/AM:10/+25hit/+10%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A)**

 **Chain Anchor _/(s)/M/2800/2~7/EN:10/+50hit/+0%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A) (MobilityDown Lv1)**

 **Protection Smash _/(p)(s)/R/3200/1/EN:20/+35hit/+0%crt/ W:110/(A-A/G-A/W-B/S-A) (BarrierDispel)**

 **Arrestor Chain _/(p)/M/3500/1~4/EN:30/+15hit/+45%crt/ W:120/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **(-HIDDEN-)-**

 **[Nature: Cautious] [Melee: 135] [Ranged: 130] [Defense: 139] [Skill: 158] [Evasion:156] [Accuracy:173] [SP:47]**

 **Skills: -SP Regen (Recover 10 SP at the start of the player phase)**

 **_-Medic (When Heal command is used, the HP regenerated will be 1.2 times the normal amount)**

 **_-Recharger (Can use the "Resupply" command after moving)**

 **_-Focus (-20% SP cost)**

 **_-Guard (Decrease damage taken by 80% when Will is more than 130)**

 **_-Support Defense LV4 (Allows this unit to take a hit for an adjacent unit)**

 **Spirit Commands:**

 **[Wall:10] 1 time damage reduce to 1/8th**

 **[Focus:10] +30% Hit/Evade**

 **[Guard:20] 1 turn damage reduce to 1/4th**

 **[Strike:20] 1 turn 100% hit rate**

 **[Wish:60] Recovers 50% HP for ally & gives [Gain](x2 EXP for next battle) & Luck(x2 funds for next battle)**

 **[Faith:40] Recovers 6000 HP for an ally unit.**

 **Terrain: A-A/G-A/W-B/S-S**

* * *

 **Chrono Harlaown**

 **Type: AirGround**

 **HP: 3900**

 **EN: 130**

 **Mobility: 115**

 **Armor: 1300**

 **Movement: 7**

 **Type: Light**

 **A-S/G-A/W-A/S-S**

 **Ability:**

 **+Round Shield A (Will:110) – Negates damage under 1000 (cost 5 EN)**

 **Attacks:**

 **Struggle Bind_ /(S)/R/2000/1~7/AM:4/+50hit/+05%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A) (-Movement)**

 **Stinger Rays_ /(p)/R/2400/1~4/-/+30hit/+20%crt/ W:000/(A-A/G-A/W-A/S-A)**

 **Blaze Cannon_ /(p)/R/3400/1~2/EN:20/+15hit/+40%crt/ W:110/(A-S/G-A/W-C/S-S)**

 **Eternal Coffin_ /(S)/R/3800/3~8/AM:1/+255hit/+00%crt/ W:120/(A-S/G-A/W-A/S-S) (Stun)**

 **[Nature: Cool] [Melee: 138] [Ranged: 141] [Defense: 104] [Skill: 169] [Evasion:175] [Accuracy:177] [SP:46]**

 **Skills: -Prevail LV5 (HP v=Stats ^)**

 **_-Counter LV7 (Chance to attack first before the enemy can)**

 **_-Hit & Away (Can move after attacking)**

 **_-Gain Will on Evade (+2 Will when successfully dodges enemy attack)**

 **_-Gunfight LV4 (Increase Ranged-type damage and attack range per level)**

 **_-Genius (+20% to Hit/Evade/Critical Rate)**

 **Spirit Commands:**

 **[Sense:30] grant [Alert](1 time dodge) and [Strike](1 turn 100% hit rate)**

 **[Accel:5] +3 movement for one time**

 **[Focus:10] +30% Hit/Evade**

 **[Fury:30] Ignore special defenses & 100% critical rate for next attack (do not stack with Valor)**

 **[Valor:40] x2 Damage for one attack**

 **[Zeal:50] +1 extra turn for self**

 **Terrain: A-A/G-A/W-B/S-B**

* * *

 **Just a side thing, it's meant for people who play Japanese SRPG, so if you don't get it, it's okay.**

 **Now to the supplementary materials:**

 ***The situation down on Earth when Miki was gone:**

 **-After the Fall of Valkyrie event (i.e Kanade's death), the Clock Tower and the UN's trust for the Symphogear project waned, leading to a decline in support, thus limiting their reaction speeds somewhat.**

 **-During this time, the case of Hayate Yagami and the Book of Darkness incident drew in a lot of attention since the supposed "pacification" of such a dangerous noble phantasm/relic/lost logia/whatever-the-board-was-generally-agreeing-on-during-the-current-meeting was a historic event due to the fact that, finally, world-ending items can be disabled (AND controlled) with minimal loss.** **Because of that, the crew of the MNS (Mid-Childan Naval Ship) Athra was called in for questioning and thus removed from their current position on Earth.**

 **-The supposed "guardian spirits" of the book (hypothesized to be the Belkan equivalent of Heroic Spirits) was taken in for "controlled observations" and are due for release 2 years after the event. Coincidentally, this is also around the time their shadow counterparts appeared. Irony much? (Well, in a way, NO, but...)**

 ***The state of the 31st Millenium Chaldea Security Organization:**

 **\- -AFTER THE HORUS HERESY, THE GOD-EMPEROR OF MANKIND WAS SEVERELY INJ- Sorry, wrong record. As humanity leave Earth, so too does Chaldea, bringing along their various ways of preserving the mysteries of magecraft via a fusion of technology and the mystical arts (some also say that memetic muations on culture also helped in creating various (admittedy, retarded) mysteries that still further magecraft. Example being Pepe The Frog's "meme magic").**

 **-As humanity's reach expanded to the stars, their magecraft defied all expectation and grew ever more despite previous projections (the noun, not the magecraft) thanks to first contacts with various alien species. Some say that such friendliness towards xeno was "heretical", but the preservation of magecraft remained top priority over some stupid atheist religion (an oxymoron, we know).**

* * *

 **And with that, I bid you farewell. Since there's no reviews or questions in need of responding AGAIN, I guess we'll have to skip it AGAIN this week...**

 **Anyway, please leave a review (even anonymous ones are okay), ask question and just talk with me in general. You guys are so scatterbrained that I bet I can say anything here and you guys won't ever read it. Here look!:**

 **ur mum gey lol**

 **But wait, there's more!**

* * *

"Please?" Laura Lynnstronema Legate Lanius Loony Lanister Logar LaMourge asked her best friend, Inazuma Mikhail "Miki" Martinozzi.

"No. We will NOT get a giant skeleton in a chair." Miki, sitting in a helicopter, all bored and wasn't ready to speak to Tsubasa yet for various other reasons that was DEFINATELY not awkwardness, replied

"But those gold people in the singularity last week HAVE ONE!"

"And they need it to preserve a dead man to guide them through a fucked-up version of subspace. I'm sure our warp system didn't need ten thousand psychic babies to function DAILY"

"Eto... what are you two discussing?" Tsubasa asked, somewhat reservedly (understandable, given the loonies she's currently talking to)

"Iron Smurfette here wants to install a Golden Throne in our Chaldea. Or, atleast, I THINK so. I can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to try and install such things on Terra's First Chaldea..."

"B-But the spook factors..."

"NO! I was scared SHITLESS when we encountered Archetype Earth as GOD-EMPRESS OF MANKIND last month, and I'm NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH THAT EVERYDAY!"

"Waitwaitwait Archetype WHO now?!"

"BIG SCARY BLOND VAMPIRE LADY IN BIG SCARY GOLD ARMOR WITH BIG SCARY GOLDEN SWORD-AXE-RIFLE-JETPACK!"

"..."

"...If you want to ask, Kintoki did successfully creeped her out when he jumped up and started repeatedly kissing every single gold thing on her."

"By the way, that autograph book I asked-"

"Here. Kintoki, Raikou-mama, Katou-chan, Ushiwakamaru-dono, Okita-san, Hijikata, Musashi, Benkei, Kojiro and Tomoe-san all signed it. I forgot to ask for the rest's but-"

"Don't worry. Thank you, Miki."

"GOLDEN SKELLINGTON!"

"SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!"

"I'LL NEAR-KILL GILGAMESH IF YOU NEED A SKELLETON GODMAN! I WILL NOT KILL HIM, JUST NEAR-KILL!"

"LAURA NO DON'T FUCKING TOUCH THE GOLDEN DOUCHEBAG!"

"IMMA GONNA BOOP HIS SNOOT WITH MY SHOOT-SHOOT!"

"LAURA NO!"

"LAURA YES!"

"LAURA MAYBE!"

"LAURA DEFINATELY!"

"LAU-"

"SHUT THE BOOP UP YOU STUPID FUTURE PEOPLE!" The uncharacteristic scream of Tsubasa broke up the audio abuse from the two future dwellers.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Miki was the first one to break silence "So... how have you been?"

"Could be better, but-"

"Can I gold-plate Grandpa Hassan's in a chair while he sleeps, at lea-"

"FUCK OFF!"


End file.
